The present invention relates generally to support means for ceiling and wall attachments.
Known in the prior art are various types of mechanical devices for transferring loads to ceiling components such as wallboard which, by nature, require that loading be over a surface area. Included in such known arrangements are threaded "blind" fasteners having expandable components deformable, upon tightening of the fastener from the room side, to engage the inner surface of the ceiling. Another such device is that including spring biased components insertable in a collapsed state through a ceiling opening which thereafter automatically open for ceiling abutment. These as well as other anchoring devices require the drilling of an opening normally a quarter of an inch or so in diameter. A problem results when the ceiling supported article has to be relocated or removed. The sizeable hole exposed detracts from ceiling appearance and requires patching to return the ceiling to original appearance. The problem is particularly apparent in rental property wherein tenants when vacating a premises simply detach the ceiling supported fixture leaving the unsightly opening.